


Killing Niko

by sorrybaby_x



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrybaby_x/pseuds/sorrybaby_x
Summary: Villanelle decides, against her original intentions, to go in and help Eve escape Niko, who is off the rails. Will Niko survive this encounter with the lusty assassin and will Eve ever forgive her?





	Killing Niko

**Author's Note:**

> Lol sorry this is a quick one shot from the first 2 min of 2x06. Shittly written with lots of errors im sure. SO read at your own risk lol

Villanelle could feel the cold pelts of the rain as she stood outside. She shivered underneath her soggy layers while forcing herself to watch the cold site occuring in Eves house. 

_ “Niko,” _ she remembers saying. Although she doesn't feel regret, she knows what the power exchange going on is like. 

For most of her recent memory, she had struggled with regaining her power. Now she had the power over Niko, but she had underestimated him too. Now her darling Eve, was being abused and forced [nonconsensually] to go upstairs, while crawling on her knees. 

Villanelle knew that this was not a normal exchange. She has played with power like this for a while, and knew that this was not previously talked about and there was no safeword. 

_ Will I have to be the safeword? Will I have to intervene?  _

She didn't know what to do; she didn't want to alert Eve that she was there, watching, especially now that they are partners. She did know that Eve was hurting, even if she didn't know what that felt like. 

Not to mention crummy mustache guy. She couldn't blame the guy, he was hurting too. The fact of the matter is, who does she want to hurt more? Eve or his cruddy husband. Those were the two choices. 

She was obsessed with Eve, who kept on hurting her and using her. 

_ She’s making you weak. You need to kill her.  _

She knows what Konstantine said to her. She knows, deep down, that it’s true, but a part of her wants to be weak and vulnerable. 

_ No, no, no. She STABBED me. Being vulnerable is BAD.  _

Inside the dry house, Eve started up the stairs, suddenly hitting her head on the staircase due to the force of Nikos heavy hand. 

She can hear Nikos gross shout from outside the window, but only faintly over the sound of the pouring rain, “Does this excite you? Are you excited Eve? Is this what you want?”

_ I have to act. There’s a time and place to kill someone, and this is not it.  _

Villanelle looked around, first at the tree beside the house, secondly at the closed garage door, and thirdly at the front door, where she had come and gone many times before. She decided the main entrance would be just fine. 

She held her ear up to the door and waited for when Niko and Eve were upstairs. She quickly picked the lock, a skill she had learned during her training in Russia, and let herself inside Eves quaint home. The home didn't feel quaint tonight though.

With the rain and abuse going on, tonight was anything but a happy night. Even Villanelle could figure that one out. 

_ Take your shoes off _ she remembered Eve saying as she glanced at her disheveled appearance in the mirror. She took off her designer tennis shoes and left them at the door. She had left all of her weapons at her new apartment, so she waltzed into the kitchen as if it was her own house. 

Although she could hear Nikos abuse upstairs, she took her time when searching for the knife. She needed to make sure the knife was sharp enough to pierce, but mostly she lagged as she didn't want her past mistakes with Anna’s abuser to happen to Eve. She made that mistake and it had haunted her forever. 

_ I can't kill him,,, but I can't let him live either.  _

She realized, while walking up the stairs, that she didn't want to castrate him, but she didn't not want to castrate him. Either way, whatever was going to happen, was going to happen now. 


End file.
